Because You Are My Destiny
by Natsu Zyy
Summary: Hari Peringatan ke-3 Korban Perang Dunia Shinobi 4 sudah didepan mata. Sasuke dan Nanadaime (Naruto) bermaksud untuk pergi ke Monumen Batu bersama, dan mengunjungi 'Sakura' #ini summary yaa '-' #reviews :')


Because You Are My Destiny

Pair : SasuSaku & NaruHina

Warning : Mungkin keselip bahasa ga baku, typo(s) eperiwer XD,

Cerita gajelas, dan semua kekurangan menulis lainnya

DLDR

Happy Reading ^^

Seorang pria pirang nampak serius dengan kerjannya. Tumpukan kertas, cap, arsip dan tanda tangan membuatnya mendesah lelah berkali-kali. Pria yang berusia 26 tahun itu berusaha untuk tidak tertidur didepan meja kerjanya untuk kesekian kalin, ia bahkan beberapa kali mencubit pipinya sendiri kemudian kesakitan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Sang pria pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana dulu dirinya sangat mengidam-idamkan pekerjaan membosankan ini. Ia bahkan ingat bagaimana dirinya berteriak lantang kepada semua orang dan berkata "Aku akan menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti !" tanpa berpikir repotnya dunia politik dan tumpukan kertas yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada fusion Madara, Obito dan Zetsuhitam. Ia mendesah lelah untuk kesekian kalinya.

/Gyyuuttttt

"Awwww...Sial ! Padahal aku yang mencubit pipiku sendiri !" Katanya.

"Yoosshhh...Ganbatte !" Lanjutnya semangat..

Sepuluh menit berselang, tampaknya Naruto mulai menyipitkan matanya. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya lagi, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan pulpen dari genggamannya. Tapi sentuhan seseorang membuatnya terperanjat, sontak ia kaget dan menggerutu.

/Gyyuuttttt

"Awwww...Ittaaaiiii ! Sia- Ehh- Temeeee ! jangan cubit aku !" Katanya dengan nada 8 oktaf.

"Aku sudah mengetuk, tapi kau malah tidur. Dasar dobe" Jawab si teme, Sasuke.

"Kau tahukan, aku sedang lembur" Kata Naruto sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dan kau menghabiskan waktu lemburmu untuk tidur ? Hokage macam apa kau ?"

"Hokage juga manusia, temee ! Kakashi-sensei lebih parah, kau tahu. Ia sering kepergok membaca buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' saat bertugas"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dobe"

"Iyaa...iyaaa temeee. Huhhhh...lalu ada apa kau disini"

"Hn. Kau ingat besok hari apa ?" Kata sang Uchiha tenang, tapi dari matanya Naruto bisa melihat kesenduan terpancar dengan jelas.

"Owh iya...aku ingat. Besok peringatan ke-3 korban perang dunia shinobi ke 4 kan ?"

"Hn..."

"Besok aku akan kerumahmu, teme. Kita pergi bersama ke Monumen Batu itu"

"Mengunjungi Sakura..." Lanjutnya.

"Hn..."

"Ettoo...baiklah. Karena sekarang sudah jam 21.30. Maka aku akan pulang, kau tahu kan ibu hamil memang banyak permintaannya. Sekarang Hinata memintaku untuk membeli 4 kotak gyoza paman Teuchi. Kau ikut ?"

"Tidak...aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok teme. Jam 10 aku akan datang"

"Hn"

#Esok Harinya#

/Tok tok tok tokkk

"Temee ! Apa kau ada didalam ?" Kata Naruto, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke disini.

"Temee ? Aku masuk yaa, tidak dikunci kan ?" Ujar Naruto sambil membuka kenop pintu rumah Sasuke.

/Ceklekk

Pintu terbuka, sudah Naruto duga jika Sasuke tidak mengunci pintunya. Mungkin ia sedang mandi, pikir Naruto. Naruto melihat sekeliling rumah Sasuke, menengok furnitur antik gaya Uchiha membuat si blonde berdecak kagum. Pandangannya mengarah kesebuah lukisan kipas yang terletak tidak jauh dari perapian. Yang membuatnya keheranan adalah letak dari lukisan yang tidak rapi, kalau untuk seorang Naruto itu tidak masalah, tapi lain halnya kalau ini terjad dirumah Sasuke. Naruto hendak membenarkan posisi lukisannya, namun lukisan tersebut malah terjatuh, Naruto kaget berharap Sasuke tidak mendengar suara dari lukisan jatuh tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian menghela nafas lega. Ia mengambil lukisan yang jatuh kebawah tersebut lalu menyimpannya ketempat semula, tapi sebuah botol berisi kertas berwarna coklat yang terletak dibalik tempat lukisan kipas tadi menghentikan aksinya, ia keheranan mengapa ada benda seperti itu dibalik tempat lukisannya. Karena didasari oleh rasa penasarannya, Naruto mengambil botol berisi kertas coklat itu.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku hanya penasaran dan akan menaruhnya kembali oke" Kata Naruto yang entah pada siapa.

Naruto mulai membuka dan melihat apa yang tertulis dikertas coklat tersebut. Sebuah tulisan khas sahabatnya tertata rapih disana. Ia menggumankan sesuatu yang ia baca.

" _Dahulu..._

 _Kau bagaikan debu_

 _Tak terpandang olehku_

 _Tapi terasa mengganggu_

 _Ku tak ingin berada didekatmu_

 _Dan..._

 _Tak kusangka_

 _Perlahan diriku terbiasa olehmu_

 _Terbiasa oleh senyummu yang bagaikan hamparan musim semi yang hangat_

 _'Cinta datang karena telah terbiasa'_

 _Aku yakin kata-kata itu sesuai denganku_

 _Hatiku bertindak lebih cepat dari otakku_

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku terlambat_

 _Dirimu yang kini ku tunggu tidak akan ada lagi_

 _Senyummu hanya menjadi memori yang tak pernah kulihat kembali_

 _Ingin rasanya kembali melewati masa pada saat aku mengucuhkanmu_

 _Kemudian mengulurkan tanganku dan membawamu ke dalam pelukanku_

 _Tapi apalah daya_

 _Sakura-ku sudah hilang sekarang"_

Naruto membaca hingga selesai, Naruto jelas tahu untuk siapa syair yang baru saja ia baca, ia tidak percaya sahabatnya sampai melakukan itu. Yang ia ingat Sasuke sering menggerutu jika Sakura berada didekatnya. Batinnya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan oleh tim 7. Saat Sakura jatuh kejurang dan dinyatakan meninggal pada saat perang dunia shinobi berlangsung. Naruto menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mencegah Sakura untuk bergerak sendiri tanpa dirinya dan Sasuke. Namun semua sudah terlambat.

"Sakura-chan..." Kata Naruto.

Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia menaruhkan kertas tersebut pada tempatnya. Selang 10 menit ia melihat Sasuke yang telah siap untuk berangkat.

"Apa kau lama menunggu, dobe ?"

"Ehhh...tidak tidak, aku baru datang 15 menit yang lalu. Ayo berangkat, teme"

"Hn..."

Monumen Batu

"Hai Sakura-chan. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kau tahu, harusnya kau melihatku saat aku memberikan sambutan tadi. Aku penuh dengan wibawa seorang Hokage" Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan derekan gigi putihnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia memandangi monumen batu itu dengan sendu. Ia berkecambuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke...Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan ?"

"Hn ?"

"Kupikir Sakura-chan belum meninggal"

"Ck...Jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu, dobe"

"Tidak tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku membuat lelucon jika raut mukaku serius seperti ini ! Kau tahu ? bahkan mayatnya tidak ditemukan !"

Sasuke diam, apa yang sahabatnya katakan adalah benar. Ia bahkan tidak melihat mayat Sakura. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak kembali ke desa ? Apa kunoichi medis itu lupa arah desanya sendiri ?. Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia tahu Sasuke akan menjadi pendiam saat membahas Sakura, terlebih sekarang ia bisa membaca hati Sasuke yang sangat kehilangan Sakura.

"Aku pulang duluan, teme. Kau ikut ?"

"Tidak"

"Sampai jumpa"

"Hn"

#Esok Hari#

/Tok tok tok tok

"Sasuke ! Sasukee ! SASUKEEEE !" Kata Naruto sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu rumah Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. Namun nihil, pintu tidak terbuka sama sekali.

"Ahh kemana sihh si teme itu. Apa jangan-jangan ia di monumen batu ?" Kata Naruto, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah monumen batu, berharap sang Uchiha ada disana.

#Monumen Batu#

Seorang lelaki berambut raven sedang berdiri disamping monumen batu. Rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang tersebut bergerak-gerak oleh hembusan angin musim semi di Konoha. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Andai saja, perkataan si dobe nyata" Gumannya yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"SASUKKEEEEEE !" Kata Naruto tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ck...Ada apa dob-"

"Sakura ! !SAKURA...ingatan...desa...hilang...baru...sampaii...hosshhh hossshhh" Sasuke membisu, buka karena ia tak mengerti apa yang si dobe katakan. Sebaliknya, batinnya mengatakan Sakura baru saja kembali kedesa.

"Huuhhhhh~ maaf Sasuke. Maksudku...Sakura baru saja kembali...ia kehilanga-"

"Dimana Sakura sekarang, Naruto ?" Kata Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

"Ehh...ettoo dia diruanganku Sas- Ehh Sasuke tunggu akuuuu !"

#Ruangan Hokage#

/Krrriieeettt

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria raven dan pirang, pandangan sang raven langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang duduk bosan dimeja Hokage. Helaian rambut bagai bunga Sakura terurai panjang dan ia tampak anggun dengan dress hijau yang senada dengan bola matanya. Emeral bertemu oniks, keduanya saling terpaku sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sepercik kerinduan jelas terlihat dimata mereka. Tanpa sadar Sasuke membawa tubuh mungil sang gadis kedalam pelukannya, Sasuke mendekap erat sang gadis berharap tidak akan pergi lagi dari pelukannya.

"Kau terlambat 3 tahun, Sakura" Ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura sembari membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Ehhmm~ Kalian mengabaikanku tuan dan nyonya Uchiha" Kata Naruto sebal. Ia iri dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang bisa dengan bebas saling memeluk. Dan tentu saja Sakura langsung memerah karena disebut 'nyonya Uchiha' oleh Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hehee...maaf Naruto" Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah, ia sadar bahwa Naruto sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa kau baru kembali ?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya saat aku terjatuh dari jurang 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku selamat, tetapi aku kehilangan ingatanku. Aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama agar memulihkan ingatanku, untung saja ada sebuah keluarga dari desa Oto yang menerimaku. Mereka menganggapku sebagai keluargnya"

"Aku senang kau kembali Sakura-chan. Sasuke sangat menunggu kedatanganmu ehehehehe" Kata Naruto sambil menyikut pelan lengan sang Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Aku yakin takdirku akan segera menghampiri, cepat atau lambat" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ettooo..." Kata Sakura salah tingkah.

"Padahal si teme ini yang sudah frustasi padamu Sakura-chan. Ia bahkan bilang kalau-"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi membeli buah delima yang istrimu inginkan, dobe. Ibu hamil tidak bisa menunggu" Kata Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Perempatan imajinasi sudah bertengger di dahi Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Huhhh memangnya kenapa sihh kalau aku disini. Ini kan ruanganku"

"Kau mengganggu dobe !"

"Heiiii ! Apa maksud-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sungguh ia sangat bodoh tidak mengerti kode yang sahabatnya berikan. 'Kau mengganggu dobe' harusnya cukup membuatnya pergi dari ruangannya.

"Baik, aku pergi. Hinata tidak bisa menunggu. Ibu hamil memang merepotkan yaa" Kata Naruto.

"Ehhh jadi Hinata ?"

"Iyaa...usia kehamilannya sudah mencapai 5 bulan. Aku tidak sabar untuk menggendong anak pertamaku" Kata Naruto bangga.

"Waaaa~ Selamat yaa Naruto" Kata Sakura.

"Ehehehehehe...bye bye Sakura-chan...Teme"

"Iyaa/Hn" Ujar Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Dan Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ehhmm, Sakura"

"Ehh...i-iya Sasuke-kun ?"

"Kau tahu kan, 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Maka kau harus tanggung jawab"

"Ettooo...tanggung jawab ?"

"Kau harus ikut membantuku membangun klan Uchiha. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Karena kau adalah takdirku..." Kata Sasuke mutlak tak terbantahkan.

"Kita kerumahmu sekarang"

"Heeeee ! Apa yang akan kita lakukan di..."

"Aku akan bertemu orang tuamu" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Sakura terdiam, mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi, lalu sebuah anggukan senang mengartikan bahwa mereka harus segera ke rumah Sakura sekarang.

.

.

.

.

#END STORY#

Halloo :)

First story yang baru berani publish disini...idenya pasaran . moga ada segi menariknya disini hehe

Nat


End file.
